


Run to You

by sunkwans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Protective Magnus Bane, demon attack, there's also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alec Lightwood is hurt during a demon attack, and the only person who can help is Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend who is also the High Warlock of Brooklyn.





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the new shadowhunters episode that airs in less than an hour, here's a one-shot :) i need to keep my brain occupied so i don't keep considering a malec breakup that might happen in the episode. 
> 
> trigger warnings: lots of blood
> 
> but, magnus is amazing and we love him so very much (i love him so very much) so, our fav lil shadowgay will be healed. :)
> 
> enjoy, angels <3
> 
> p.s. story title & lyrics in the story will be found in a song called run to you by lea michele. it's a beautiful song, and i think it's perfect for malec.

_'cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine_

_just call my name on the edge of the night_

_and i'll run to you._

 

Magnus had fallen asleep wearing Alec's sweater, his exhaustion getting the best of him. Magnus had barely made into the bed before he'd passed out, his arms wrapped around Alec's pillow, breathing in Alec's scent. 

Alec had left with Jace, Izzy, and Clary to go kick some demon ass, and Alec had warned Magnus that he'd be home late. Magnus waved it away, saying he'd stay up and wait for him. 

So maybe Magnus hadn't accounted for how late Alec would be out. When Magnus had last checked the clock, it was almost one in the morning. Magnus hadn't allowed himself to worry; he hadn't gotten any calls from anyone telling him to go save his boyfriend- or any of the other Shadowhunters- life. 

In Magnus' dream, he was making a potion that could make mortals immortal. 

Many times before, Magnus had had this dream. He'd never been able to remember the ingredients when he'd woken up, and it was no use anyways; he didn't know if the potion was actually correct. No one had ever been able to make a potion that made someone immortal. It was unheard of. 

Yes, Magnus was a very, very strong warlock, especially because of who his father was, but that didn't mean that he could do the impossible. 

This dream, though was different than the ones before. Normally, Magnus is working alone, his movements calm and sure, as if he'd made this potion so many times before his body knew where it was going. This time, though, Alec was there. 

Magnus had never minded that Alec was going to die eventually. Even Magnus himself would die. And then Camille had made Alec question his length in life, and how long Magnus would be with him, and Magnus had started worrying about Alec's death.

In this though, Alec was begging Magnus to go faster, saying that if Magnus didn't make in time, Alec would die; body would sift into ash. 

Magnus' movements weren't graceful; they were rushed, and jerky. His body was so nervous, the path that it had memorized was gone. Magnus started crushing things in a little bowl, his wrist movements jerky and unpracticed. 

Tears were streaming down Alec's face, and Magnus' vision went blurry with tears when he realized it. 

Alec kissed Magnus on the head. He told Magnus that it wasn't Magnus' fault. Magnus felt himself get even more hysteric, trying to save his love. 

Alec's voice was insistent at Magnus' ear. But instead of words, it was a ringing noise, getting caught in the depths of Magnus' ears. 

Pulling him awake. 

Magnus shot up from bed, tears still streaming from his eyes. He was still alone in the bed. Magnus felt fear claw up his throat as he grabbed the ringing phone off of the bed side table. 

It was Isabelle. 

Magnus had the phone to his ear and a portal already made to go to the Institute. 

"Hurry, Magnus," Isabelle said, her voice weak. 

Magnus hung up the phone and fell through the portal. Magnus landed on the outside step of the Institute, and was surprised to see Clary there waiting for him. 

Her normally flaming red hair was dimmed beneath dirt, her pale face smudged with more dirt and, even worse, blood. 

"Come on, Magnus. We have to hurry," Clary said, grabbing Magnus' hand and pulling him into the Institute. 

At the looks Magnus got, he realized that he was still wearing one of Alec's green sweaters, that hung down to the tops of his thighs but was too tight around his arms. He was wearing black jeans and a pair of boots which the laces weren't laced up, and hanging down. 

Or maybe, their looks were because Alec was somewhere dying. 

Clary pushed Magnus to a run, and before a minute passed, they were already at the infirmary. 

As Magnus stepped into the room, the first thing that he was met with was the smell. The sharp, pungent smell of blood was filling the room, mixing in the air. Isabelle and Jace were both leaning over a bed. Isabelle's clothes were torn up, and she had rips in her shirt, probably where a demon had scratched her, but she'd used an  _iratze_ , healing the scratches. Her back was to Magnus, but Magnus could hear little sniffles coming from her. 

Jace had blood all over his face, and his arms were drenched with red. His hair was matted with dirt and blood, and his face was pulled into a grimace. 

Magnus released Clary's hand, and ran over to Alec, who was laying prone on the bed. 

Magnus, who had been around blood for so very long, had to take a calming breath. There was a bite in Alec's shoulder, and the wound was  _gushing_ blood. The color red was everywhere, but there was so much of it that it had almost seemed black. 

"Isabelle, I'm going to need you to get a few things for me. Now let me to Alec so I can start up his healing with my magic."

Isabelle jumped, before realizing it was Magnus. She whipped her head around, and her face resembled Jace's; covered in dirt and blood. She nodded, before standing and making her way over to where they had a little station of things. 

Magnus began working with his magic, his hands over Alec's wound. Blue poured from Magnus' palms, as his magic urged the blood to let out all of the demon toxins it was carrying. 

Jace's face was ashen beneath all of the dirt, and his bicolored eyes were focused on Alec's face. Jace had one hand gripping Alec's, and the other one was over his  _parabatai_ rune. Magnus knew that Jace had probably felt the pain, but now that Alec was passed out, he couldn't feel anything. 

Magnus shouted out what he needed to Isabelle and Clary- who had moved to help Isabelle when she saw how frantic Isabelle had become- all while healing Alec. 

"Jace, have you given yourself an  _iratze_?" Magnus asked, turning his eyes to Jace. 

Jace looked up at Magnus dazed, his eyes glazed over. 

"Jace, I need you to listen. Give yourself an  _iratze_ and maybe a stamina rune. Now, Jace," Magnus ordered, and his strong tone broke Jace from his thoughts. Jace grabbed his  _stele_ from his belt, and began to draw over the runes Magnus had told him. 

"Now what?" Jace asked. His voice was hoarse as if he'd been screaming. 

Magnus took a deep breath, and pushed himself even further. "I'm going to have to take your strength. Like I did with Alec that night with Luke. Do you remember that?"

Jace nodded, and grabbed the hand Magnus outstretched. Jace's hand was cold. 

Magnus took Jace's strength, slowly but surely, and poured everything he had into Alec. 

"Magnus, I have everything!" Isabelle yelled. 

Magnus opened his eyes. "Bring everything to me. Make sure it's in a small glass, okay?"

Magnus heard Isabelle saying something to Clary, and heard them two banging around, before Isabelle was by his side, a small shot glass in her hand. The liquid inside was green, just as it should've been. 

Magnus looked at Alec's wound, checking to make sure that the blood coming out was red, instead of black with demon venom. It was. 

Magnus dropped Jace's hand, but kept one pushing magic into Alec. "Give me it."

Isabelle pushed the glass into Magnus' hand, and Magnus held it in a tight grasp, making sure not to spill it. Magnus got himself off of the floor, and straddled Alec, making sure that when Alec woke up he didn't try to move. 

Magnus used his magic to wake Alec up, and after a moment of silence, Alec was blinking up at him, his face illuminated with Magnus' blue magic, his hazel eyes showing the reflection of Magnus' blue light. 

"Alec, love, you need to drink this," Magnus said, showing Alec the glass. 

Alec groaned, the stinging from the bite getting to him. 

Magnus heard Jace's sharp inhale beside him. 

"Alec, please," Magnus begged. 

Alec nodded, before wincing at the pain it created in his shoulder. 

Magnus put the potion to Alec's lips, but before tipping it over he made sure to warn Alec. "This won't taste good, and it might make you vomit. Make sure you get  _every drop_ , understand?"

Alec used his eyes to convey his yes instead of nodding, so Magnus slowly tipped the glass, pouring it into Alec's throat. Alec had trouble swallowing it, but he made it all down. Magnus made sure to keep his magic going, but kept a sharp eye on Alec incase he needed to throw up. 

Alec looked a bit green, but he didn't make any movements to the side, so Magnus figured Alec would be fine. 

Magnus stopped the flow of magic from his hand, and leaned down to check the wound. It was all patched up. Magnus sighed heavily, and slid off of Alec's lap, onto shaky legs. 

Isabelle caught Magnus as he fell, everything going black. 

 

_even if it's gonna break me, love, i run to you_

 

When Magnus woke up, he was in a very comfortable bed, with soft blankets wrapped around him. The room was dark, save a small lamp at his side. That's when Magnus noticed he was in his own room. 

He could hear noises coming from the living room, soft sounds of talking ringing in his ears. 

Magnus sat up slowly, making sure to take deep breaths. Nothing hurt, but he was tired, his body run dry. Then he remembered Alec, and all of his worries about himself flew out of the window, and he was out of bed quickly, walking as fast as he could into the living room.

Magnus wasn't surprised to see Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace, but he was surprised to see Simon lounging on the couch as well, sitting as far away from Clary as humanly- or, vampirey?- possible. 

When Magnus' eyes drew to Alec, he breathed a sigh of relief. Alec's face and body was clean of all blood, and he was even smiling, his white teeth shining in the bright light of the living room and the sun coming in from the windows. 

Alec saw Magnus, and leaped from the couch, pulling Magnus into his arms. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and shoved his face into Alec's chest, breathing him in. Alec was here, and he was alive. 

Magnus felt Alec's lips touch down softly on top of his head. Someone cooed- probably Isabelle- but Magnus and Alec were in their own world, the other thing that mattered was the other one.

"God, you scared me," Magnus said, his voice just a small whisper, him not willing to break the peace around them. 

Alec bit his lip, and his eyes filled with something that looked a lot like tears. "I'm so sorry, Magnus. It came out of nowhere."

Magnus nodded, and pulled Alec back to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if anyone wants to comment funny things to make me laugh and take my mind off of my impending death that will air at 7:00, please do so. 
> 
> that above shows that, of course, kudos & comments are welcome (and highly, highly appreciated) <3
> 
> -find me on twitter @salyersbaby to talk of my death. we can maybe bond over it. 
> 
> all the love, angels <3


End file.
